kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Kamiwaza Wanda (franchise)
is a multi-media franchise created by Takara Tomy. It is a monster-collecting franchise that was first introduced in Japan in 2016 with its self-titled first instalment. Its titular mascot is Wanda. Since late April 2017, the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise was currently on hiatus until its new instalment is announced in Japan. Anime series See: Kamiwaza Wanda (series) An anime series about Kamiwaza Wanda was produced by Takara Tomy and was animated by TMS under the direction supervision by Mitsuo Hashimoto. Its 47-episode self-titled debut original season premiered in Japan on TBS on 23rd April 2016 and it was about a young boy named Yuto who becomes a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter and collects Promins by capturing and debugging Bugmins in order to save Earth from the evil Don Bugdez with help from his Kamiwaza teammate Wanda. Distributed by Shogakukan, all 47 episodes of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season were released on DVD within 10 volumes. There was also a mini-anime series entitled Promin-Zu which aired as episode-ending segments, mainly focusing on the Promins. Wanda is the host of this mini-anime series. Spin-offs and further seasons of the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series are yet to be announced. Manga The Kamiwaza Wanda franchise also consists of several manga series that began serialization in various Shogakukan magazines, starting from February 2016 with its first 2 manga titles. For the debuting original main manga series, see: Kamiwaza Wanda (manga) Its 13-chapter self-titled debut manga series was drawn by Chihiro Gogitsune and began its publication in Japan on May 2016 at Corocoro Ichiban. It is about Yuto becoming a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter after meeting up with Wanda in order to save Earth from Don Bugdez by capturing and debugging Bugmins and collecting Promins. The plot for the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series has several differences than the one for the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season such as for example: Some of the Bugmins, which Yuto have captured and debugged in the anime, were instead captured and debugged by Masato in the manga. For the 4-koma spin-off manga series, see: Kamiwaza Wanda: Mysterious Joker Promin Stories Another one of the first 2 manga titles in the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise is the 4-koma 'Kamiwaza Wanda: Mysterious Joker Promin Stories' which was drawn by Maeda-Kun. It began its serialisation on April 2016 at Corocoro Comic Special. It is the first spin-off manga series of the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise and it is mainly focused on the Promins but mostly Turbomin. It is unknown if the 'Kamiwaza Wanda: Mysterious Joker Promin Stories' was yet released in volumes. Toyline See: Kamiwaza Wanda (toyline) The toyline of the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise, produced by Takara Tomy, was first displayed at the 2016 World Hobby Fair in Japan. It consists of electrontic toys and playsets, starting with the releases of the Kamiwaza Power-Shot toy and the Kamiwaza Searcher toy. Some of the Kamiwaza Wanda toys were released by Takara Tomy with help from FuRyu such as plush dolls. Takara Tomy also released a series of collectable cards, which are Kamiwaza Pro-cards, as well as a Kamiwaza File and a Kamiwaza Mini-File to store them in. The Kamiwaza Pro-cards are compatable with the Kamiwaza Power-Shot toy, the Kamiwaza Searcher toy and later the Kamiwaza Shaker toy. Takara Tomy Arts released a set of Kamiwaza Wanda Gashapon figures, consisting the 3 Promins Turbomin, Railmin and Tonkmin and the 2 Bugmins Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Railmin. More Kamiwaza Wanda Gashapon figures were yet to be announced in the future. Video-game series See: Kamiwaza Wanda (video-game series) On the 2nd half of 2016, a video-game series based on the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise was announced. Its first video-game title was the monster-collecting RPG Kamiwaza Wanda: Kirakira Ichibangai Kikiippatsu which was released for the Nintendo 3DS by FuRyu on 27th October 2016. Further video-game titles for the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise are yet to be announced in the future. Merchandising See: Kamiwaza Wanda (merchandising) The Kamiwaza Wanda franchise has also been spawned into merchandising since during the broadcast of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. These may include kites, bags and even wrist-watches for example as well as a children's mask based on the franchise's titular character Wanda. On 21st September 2016, Being Records published and released the first soundtrack, entitled Kamiwaza Wanda Song Collection ~Wanda Nanda!?~, for the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise. When the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise was distributed in South Korea under the name Power-Catch Wanda, several colouring and activity books based on the franchise were published. A board-game based on the Kamiwaza Wanda was also released in South Korea. Trivia * So far in history, 3 countries have distributed the Kamiwaza Wanda ouside of Japan with South Korea being the first one. A distributation of the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise in the United States is yet to be announced. * Comparing to the Pokemon and Yo-kai Watch franchises, Kamiwaza Wanda is a monster-collecting franchise due to the Promins and the Bugmins. Links * Official TBS website of the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise (Japanese) Category:Media